Naruto x Sasuke Oneshots
by Inyx Dawn
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring NarutoSasuke with guest appearences by ShikamaruTemari, KibaHinata, and GaaraNeji.
1. Hungry

Summary: What would happen if Naruto decided to spy on Sasuke while he's training? What if Sasuke knew he was being watched? Will things get a bit…hot? Ah, young love. (Keep in mind that the beginning sucks)

Akira-sama

Ja ne

**Hungry**

_GROWL_

Naruto blushed as his stomach decided to grumble. Now, at any other time, he wouldn't really care. He would just make some ramen. But not today. Oh no, not this time. Because this time, he was hiding in a tree, secretly watching Sasuke train.

FLASHBACK

"Hey, dobe."

Naruto whirled around and was about to start yelling at whoever interrupted his Sasuke filled fantasy. He vaguely remembered that it involved a bed and whip cream. Anyway. He was _going_ to start yelling…that is, until he realized that Sasuke's face was only five inches away from his own.

Naruto jumped back, blushing, and fell on his ass.

He got up, rubbing his sore butt, and glared at Sasuke. "What do you want? And stop calling me dobe, teme!"

Sasuke smirked. "Well, _dobe_, I _was _going to ask if you wanted to spar, but I can see that you're a bit…busy."

And with that, he ran toward the training grounds, leaving Naruto terribly confused, trying to register what had just happened.

Naruto grinned suddenly, as an idea, a very stupid one at that, popped into his head. 'Pssh, who needs a fantasy when I can just spy on Sasuke and see him sweating, looking totally hot?'

And just like that, he too ran toward the training grounds, ans sat down on a big tree branch.

Being the idiot he is, Naruto had forgotten to hide his chakra.

Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes widen a fraction before he started smirking.

Naruto frowned, not knowing what the reasoning behind the display was, but he let it go and continued with his Sasuke watching.

After an hour of training with his kunai and shuriken, Sasuke was sweating. And do you know what torture he inflicted on our poor Naruto? He took off his shirt, showing pale white, glistening skin, hard muscles, and a well toned stomach. As you may have guessed, Naruto was drooling, and he had been for a good ten minutes before he even registered the fact that his mouth was even open.

Once he wiped away all signs of the drool, he saw Sasuke smirk before going back to his training.

And here is where it happened. Where his stomach betrayed him and growled.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto was too busy trying to get his stomach to shut up to notice Sasuke smirk. He was also too busy to see Sasuke disappear. It wasn't until he could feel someone's hot breath on the nape of his neck, that he noticed Sasuke was gone.

"Well, well, well. Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke's breath was causing Naruto to shiver in pleasure, something that did not escape Sasuke's eyes.

"N-nothing. I was just, you know, in the neighborhood and decided to stop by."

"Without saying anything?"

"Well…"

"And in a tree? You are a terrible liar, _Naruto_." He lightly bit Naruto's ear.

Unfortunately for Naruto, this was only the beginning of the torture.

First, Sasuke started with just nibbling on his ear, and then he went down to placing butterfly light kisses down his neck until he found the point where Naruto's shoulder and neck met. That junction just so happened to be one of Naruto's 'spots,' and Sasuke bit down until he drew blood.

Naruto hissed, but Sasuke licked the spot until it stopped bleeding, then, suddenly, he pushed Naruto up against the trunk of the tree and started anew with an onslaught of kisses on Naruto's collarbone.

Letting out a moan, Naruto tilted his head back to give Sasuke better access. Sasuke moved his way up his neck, and lightly traced Naruto's jaw line.

Sasuke moved back and Naruto had to hold back a whimper from the loss.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. His shirt was a bit to the right and hanging off his shoulder, which was covered in hickeys. His hair was disheveled and he had a slight pout on his face.

On the inside, Naruto was extremely embarrassed. 'I bet he was just teasing me. OH CRAP! Now he knows I lo-er…like him!'

Naruto looked to the side and tried to hide his sadness, but Sasuke would have none of that. He turned Naruto's face to him, and took his hands in his own free one.

Naruto's face remained blank but his eyes told it all. Embarrassment at being caught, anger for giving in, betrayal for having Sasuke play with his emotions, and…love?

The last one confused Sasuke immensely but he wouldn't have Naruto look so…defeated. He placed Naruto in his arms, and jumped out of the tree.

The minute Sasuke let him down, Naruto got ready to run. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke knew Naruto was going to do that, so he pushed him up against the tree, keeping him there with his own body. Keeping a hold on Naruto's hands, Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes again only to see a new emotion in their cerulean depths: Fear.

Sasuke's eyes widened while Naruto turned his head to the right, staring at the ground. Sasuke gently placed his hand on Naruto's cheek, and turned his head to look at him.

Naruto was scared. Not of Sasuke per say, but of what he will think, if they're still friends or…not. What if Sasuke hated him? What is Sasuke never wanted to speak to him again? What if they still tried to be friends but everything will be awkward? What if-

Sasuke saw every single emotion that passed through Naruto's eyes. He could almost guess what he was thinking.

Sasuke let out a soft chuckle. 'Dobe.'

While Naruto was still distracted, Sasuke gently covered his lips with his own and closed his eyes. He could feel Naruto's shocked eyes looking at him. He could feel Naruto's muscles tense, before loosening. He could feel Naruto close his eyes, lashes slightly tickling Sasuke's eyelids.

It was official. Naruto was freaking out. He had no experience with this. And, besides that day at the Academy, he had never kissed anyone before. But here he was. Stuck in the middle of a tree and a still shirtless Sasuke, kissing said guy. And let me tell you, Naruto was jealous.

At first, it was okay. Nothing he couldn't handle. Lips on lips. He didn't really have to do anything. Then he realized something. 'Fuck. I'm kissing SASUKE!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! What do I do?! What do I do?! What the FUCK do I FUCKING DO?!'

Now, during this, Sasuke decided to go to the next level. He nipped at Naruto's bottom lip, causing Naruto to gasp. Taking advantage of this, Sasuke shoved his tongue into Naruto's mouth, making sure to memorize every single taste and spot.

Naruto almost fainted. Lips on lips he could handle, but he didn't know what to do when Sasuke shoved his tongue into his own mouth. This is where he got jealous. Sasuke was a TERRIFIC kisser! And you don't just learn something like that on the spot, so that _must_ mean Sasuke had experience.

He couldn't ponder on this for too long, though, as Sasuke's tongue forced his own into Sasuke's mouth. Taking a moment to figure out what Sasuke was doing, Naruto mimicked him.

It wasn't too long before both of them were running out of air, but both of them were **very** reluctant to separate. But, unfortunately for them, they had lungs which were burning for air, and they had to breathe.

Sasuke parted his lips from Naruto's and they both leaned against each other's foreheads, breathing hard.

"Damn…" Naruto whispered, eyes closed.

Sasuke lightly smirked. "I could say the same."

Naruto let out a breathless chuckle and opened his eyes. "You could but you'd be lying. At least you've had experience."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what makes you say that?"

Naruto blushed and closed his eyes tight so he wouldn't have to look at Sasuke when he told him. "Because…because no one can be that good with no experience. You don't learn to be that good just like **that**."

Sasuke laughed. "It would seem that I've done the impossible then because I have kissed no one but you."

Naruto opened one eye. "Really?"

"Yes."

Naruto grinned. "Oh, I feel so special. Your fangirls are gonna be soooooooo jealous."

"I wouldn't tell them if I were you."

"Why not."

Sasuke smirked. "They'll tear you limb from limb and feed you to the giant snakes in the Forest of Death."

Naruto shivered in disgust. "Been there. Done that. And I don't want to go there again."

Sasuke smirked and nodded. Naruto looked down at his feet…or at least he tried, what with Sasuke being flushed up against him and all.

Sasuke noticed this and tilted his head. "What's been wrong?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing."

Sasuke sighed and placed his hand on Naruto's cheek, forcing him to look at him. "You're lying."

Naruto pouted. "So?"

"Tell me."

Naruto sighed. "Fine. Were you…were you just teasing me?"

Naruto tried to say this as fast as he could, hoping that Sasuke didn't hear him and he wouldn't have to repeat himself. Let's just say…Lady Luck wasn't completely on his side. Sasuke had heard him, and he frowned.

"I would never toy with your emotions, Naruto."

Naruto looked up at him with some hope. "Does that mean you…nevermind." He lost his courage and looked back at his feet, head still in Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke brought Naruto's face to his and lightly kissed him. "I love you, Naruto," he breathed against Naruto's lips.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "W-what did you say?"

Sasuke smirked and leaned down to Naruto's ear. "I love you, Naruto," he repeated.

Naruto's face broke out into a smile. A genuine smile. "I love you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke laughed quietly, lightly playing with a strand of Naruto's hair. "I know, dobe."

Naruto pouted. "Whatever, teme."

Sasuke smirked. "Dobe?"

"What?"

Sasuke's smirk widened. "Are you still hungry?"

Alright so this is my first yaoi fanfic, so be gentle with those reviews. Which reminds me. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!


	2. Ever Had Sex

Ever Had Sex

_BUMP_

"Ow, dammit!"

Sasuke, for the fifth time that day, had just hit his head on the ceiling.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke had been training for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day when…

"Hey, teme!"

Sasuke inwardly groaned. "What do you want, dobe?"

Naruto stopped in front of him and pouted. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat with me."

Unfortunately for Naruto, his question went unanswered for Sasuke was a bit too busy looking at his pouting lips. Those beautiful, dying to be kissed lips. The ones that were mocking Sasuke with their kissyness. Those evil, delicious looking lips. Those irresistible lips that Naruto just had to be born with.

'Why! Naruto, why! Why must you torture me so?!'

Ahem, you see. If you haven't already noticed, Sasuke was gay, and everyone in the village knew it. But he was also in love with Naruto, who was completely oblivious to it.

"Eh, Sasuke? Is that a yes, no, or a maybe?"

Sasuke raised his eyes to Naruto's. Cerulean blue, twirling in an endless see of emotions.

Sasuke sighed in defeat and nodded.

With one of his trademark fox like grins, Naruto dragged Sasuke to the ramen stand.

After eating, on Sasuke's last count, 12 bowls of ramen, Naruto slurped up the rest of his thirteenth bowl of ramen and asked, "Have you ever had sex?"

Sasuke choked on his and spit half of it back into his bowl.

He was barely able to gasp out a, "What?!"

Naruto swallowed the ramen that was in his mouth. "I asked if you had ever had sex."

Sasuke gulped, not liking where this conversation was going. "No, why?"

"If you had, would you be the seme or the uke?"

"Why would you want to know this?!"

Naruto shrugged and twirled a strand of ramen on his chopsticks. "These are just the thoughts that often plague my mind."

Sasuke smirked, seeing a way to change the topic. "You often think of me having sex?"

Naruto glared at him. "Just answer the damn question, Sasuke. Unless you're the uke."

'So much for changing the topic.'

Sasuke glared back, with his trademark scowl in place. "If I ever do have sex, I would be the seme."

Naruto waved his chopsticks back and forth. "Nuh-uh. You would be the uke."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?"

Naruto smirked in triumph. "Sasuke. S A S **U K E**. It's in your name."

Sasuke barely resisted the urge to bang his head on the counter. "You idiot, just because it's in my name doesn't mean that I would be the uke."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke could see a strange smirk make its way up Naruto's face.

Suddenly, Naruto leaned over Sasuke, his breath on Sasuke's neck, driving him insane. "We'll see who's the uke. Now won't we?"

FLASHBACK

And that's how Sasuke got into his current situation. Fucking Naruto's brains out on said uke's new bed. The god forsaken bed that was no more than a foot away from the damn ceiling.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto who was currently trying not to laugh and moan at the same time. He was still mad that he was the uke. Anyway. Let's just say he wasn't doing too well.

Glaring at his uke, Sasuke said, "Tell me, Naruto, 'cause I'm curious. Why in the hells would you want a bed this close to the ceiling?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not like I…ah…expected to have sex…ugh…with you on it when I…oh god…bought it! I didn't even…ah…know you were gay yet."

"You should really learn to expect the unexpected you know that?"

Naruto just smirked. Although it probably wasn't as firm as he would have liked it to be. "What…ever. We'll do it…dammit…on your bed next time. In fact, I call seme."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in a very un-Sasuke like fashion. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, dobe. Let's stay focused on the task at hand hmmm?"

Whatever Naruto was going to say was drowned out as he screamed in ecstasy, cumming just a few seconds before Sasuke.

As Sasuke rolled of Naruto, breathing heavily, he smirked lazily. "And that is why I would be seme if I ever had sex."

Sorry it's kind of short. Anyway, I would like to thank my reviewers: xRizu-chanx, shay072002, Resoan, and IceCreamXD. And thank you to those who have actually read the one shots.

Akira-sama

Ja ne


	3. Simple and Sweet

Summary: Just a sweet oneshot of Sasuke and Naruto on a rainy night.

Sweet and Simple

Naruto sighed in content as he stared up at the starless black sky. Then he smiled as he heard the crunching of grass as someone laid down next to him.

"Hello, teme."

Sasuke chuckled and smirked. "Hello, dobe. Tell me, do you call all of your boyfriends basterds?"

Naruto laughed. "Oh no. That's my special name for you. I call boyfriends two through five fags, and six through ten bitches."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Naruto, propping up his arm and leaning his head on his hand. "Oh really? And who's boyfriend number one?"

Naruto got into the same position as Sasuke and grinned. "Well, he's a possessive basterd with pitch black hair in this weird style. And he's got raven black eyes that sometimes change to crimson red when he's pissed."

Sasuke frowned but Naruto wasn't finished yet.

"His face is usually contorted into a smirk or a scowl but when he smiles, it's breathtaking. He's strong, courageous, sweet, and kind. And he's the only one that can make start talking about him like some love-struck teenage girl."

Sasuke smiled and he caressed Naruto's cheek. "And what's his name?"

Naruto leaned in and, when he was just an inch away from Sasuke's mouth, he whispered, "Uchiha Sasuke **my** one and only boyfriend."

Sasuke smirked and closed the distance between their lips.

Naruto moaned and moved closer to Sasuke until they were pretty much hanging onto each other.

While they took a break to catch their breath, Sasuke whispered in a husky voice, "I'm never going to let you go. Never again."

He maneuvered himself on top of Naruto and fiddled with his hair while Naruto smiled and looked back at the sky.

"You better not. I don't want to be alone again."

Sasuke tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean? You had Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsuande, and everyone else."

Naruto shook his head. "No. They merely kept me company. Every night, I would stare up at the sky from the Hokage Monuments, wondering if you'd ever come back. Without you there, I was always alone."

Sasuke buried his head in Naruto's chest and sighed. "I'm so sorry. All I could think about was killing Itachi. I know I used to say that I hated him, but now that I think about it, he was the one that said I should use my hatred toward him to become stronger so that I could kill him. I was his puppet. Nevertheless, I should have never left you."

Naruto grinned and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "As long as you don't leave me again, the past is the past. Just don't you dare leave my future."

Sasuke nodded. "Promise."

Naruto bent his head down and Sasuke met him half way. Naruto nibbled on Sasuke's bottom lip, and Sasuke opened his mouth without hesitation. Naruto moaned as Sasuke ran his tongue over his own, and he tangled his hands in Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke pulled apart from Naruto as he felt something wet hit his cheek. Looking up, he saw a big storm cloud over the village. Then, it started raining. Not pouring, just a soothing drizzle.

Naruto sighed and smiled, pushing Sasuke onto his back and laid down on top of him, his own legs inbetween Sasuke's. With his cheek on Sasuke's chest, Naruto silently listened to the steady pitter patter of the rain and the beating of Sasuke's heart.

Sasuke smiled a truly happy smile and hugged Naruto around the waist. "I love you, Naruto."

Naruto nuzzled his chest and replied happily. "I love you too, Sasuke."

There was silence for a few minutes as the couple listened to the rain, content when Sasuke looked down at Naruto. "Hey, Naruto? I didn't know you knew so many big words."

"Just shut up before you ruin the moment."

Sorry it took awhile for the update but I couldn't think of what to write. Anyway. I have an idea for the next oneshot (xRizu-chanx, don't you DARE tell them!) so I should have it up soon. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed!


	4. Naruto's Secret

Summary: Uh-oh. Naruto's got a secret but he won't tell Sasuke and it's driving him crazy. Won't he be surprised when he finds out…or will he even find out?

Naruto's Secret

Life sucked. Fangirls, fanboys, stupid civilians,, suck ups, lazy jounins, know it alls, drunk Hokages, and squeaky voices.

Poor Sasuke…or at least that's what he thought.

'And if that's not bad enough, Naruto's hiding something from me. I mean, I know we're not going out **yet** but still. We're supposed to be best friends.'

Sasuke sighed and continued on down the path that led him deeper into one of Konoha's many dense forests.

Dark shadows flittered across his blank face as the sun started setting, making the trees look even creepier. Not that our currently occupied Uchiha noticed.

It took a couple of wolves traveling with their packs, alpha male at the front, to awaken the raven-haired 17-year-old from his stupor.

Realizing that he was farther into the forest then he would have liked, Sasuke sighed and sat down on an overly large dieing tree stump.

"Why would he be hiding something from me? Let's see, he's been hanging around with my fangirls a lot more. I wonder if he's helping them find me so that they can ask me out even though they should know it's futile," Sasuke thought out loud.

He let out a growl in frustration and slammed his fist into a nearby rock formation, which crumbled into dust the moment his hand made contact with it.

Suddenly he heard a couple of startled gasps coming from maybe twenty feet to his right. He instinctively jumped into a tall tree with enough leaf cover to not be physically noticed by the ninjas coming his way.

After a few moments, he heard someone, a girl, sigh in relief.

"That was close; I thought for sure that someone heard us."

The other ninjas kept looking around, though. Apparently they didn't believe that they had gotten rid of me. They were good.

After an all clear from one of the two other ninjas, another girl, they all plopped down onto the ground, one of them moving to the stump that Sasuke had earlier been occupying.

"So back to what we were talking about. How do you think we should approach the situation? I think he'll notice if we suddenly disperse. He'll think that it's a new plan to get to him."

The last ninja, a boy, responded with a light, happy tone. "Exactly. So I think you guys should slowly, and I do mean **slowly**, leave him to himself. He shouldn't get too suspicious, but we can handle that.

Sasuke looked down through the branches, recognizing two of the three ninjas, seeing as the guy was out of sight, hidden under the more dense branches of the tree that the raven-haired boy was sitting on. The two girls were Sakura and Ino, two of his more persistent fangirls.

Still wondering who the boy was, the three continued with their conversation, a conversation that was confusing the prodigy even more. And he was supposed to be a genius.

Ino nodded, agreeing with the boy. "I see what you're saying, but do you think it's wise to tell him the truth?"

The boy chuckled. "Oh don't worry so much, Ino. I'm not as stupid as most people would like to believe. I'll take it strep by step until I'm sure of what his thought on the subject are. Once I find that out, I'll choose whether to tell or keep it as a secret that I'll take to my grave."

Sakura involuntarily shivered. "Don't be so melodramatic. Someone might believe you're not really you."

"Fine, fine. You guys need to learn to lighten up. Might do you some good."

Ino rolled her eyes and leaned up against the trunk of Sasuke's tree, closing her eyes. "Whatever. Just promise not to freak him out. You owe us that much."

"Very well."

Sakura got up off the ground, dusting herself off before stretching, making a cat like noise. "Well I've got to go help Oka-san make dinner so I'll talk to you later."

Ino got up too. "Yeah, I'll head out with you. Tou-san wants me to work overtime at the flower shop. Seems that we have a big order to fill. See you later, Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes widened considerably and looked back down to see Naruto come into view, waving goodbye at the two konichis.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and jumped out of the tree, gracefully landing in front of Naruto with an elegance that only the Uchihas were capable of.

Naruto jumped back, accidently hitting his head on the tree.

While he was rubbing the sore, the youngest Uchiha walked up to Naruto, narrowing his already squinted eyes.

"What were you talking about with Sakura and Ino?"

Naruto glared defensively back at Sasuke, and spoke in a slightly cold tone foreign to the golden-haired boy. "Nothing that is of you concern as of yet."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and walked closer to Naruto. "It's a common known fact that best friends share everything with each other, dobe. What could possibly be so secretive that you can't even tell me?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head, eyes gleaming in hidden amusement. "I hat it when you use that guilt thing on me, teme. Even best friends have secrets, Sasuke, if it's in the interests of both parties. That's also a known fact. But since you're so curious, how about you ask simple questions about the matter, and I'll answer the ones I feel are in favor of both of us?"

Sasuke nodded and they both sat down on the forest ground, careful to avoid sitting on any rocks or broken branches.

Naruto waved his hand, signaling for Sasuke to ask away.

"What situation were you three talking about?"

Naruto smirked and shook his head.

Sasuke frowned. 'Damn. First question too.'

"Alright. Why were you talking to Sakura and Ino about this situation?"

"They both had a big part in it. Their help will help greatly."

Sasuke's frown deepened. "Why would you need their help?"

Naruto grinned mischievously. "It's like I said. They have a big part in it."

Sasuke sighed. "Very well. Why would you guys need to work slowly?"

"We don't want to get our subject too suspicious. If we move too fast, the subject will certainly take notice and think something's up."

"But why would your subject think it's a new plan?"

"Our group is known to try different approaches to the subject, who will certainly think it's just a new tactic."

"You mentioned that the subject was a guy in your conversation. Who is he?"

Naruto smirked, and waved his index finger back and forth. "Nuh-uh, Sasuke. I can't tell you that. But I can tell you that I, personally, know him very well."

Sasuke almost couldn't contain his frustration. He felt like pulling all of his raven locks out. 'If he doesn't stop jumping around, I'm going to go insane.'

Naruto could see past Sasuke's cold façade and into his frustration, and Sasuke knew that.

"I suppose I could tell you what the topic of the conversation was about."

Sasuke lifted his head out of his hands, something he hadn't noticed he had done.

"The topic was your fanclub."

And just like that, everything clicked, excluding a few key components.

"That still doesn't explain why Ino and Sakura would want to shut it down, or why they were talking to you, of all people, about it."

Naruto stood up and grinned. "They were talking to me because I am, after all, the Head of your fanclub."

And with that said, Naruto disappeared in a whirlwind of dark green leaves, a new technique he learned from Jiraiya.

Sasuke's eyes had widened to such a considerable size that it was surprising his eyes hadn't fallen out of his sockets.

'He's the Head…of my…fanclub? N-Naruto?'

And here is where the Uchiha did something very, **very**, unlike him. He fainted.

It wan't until a couple hours later that Sasuke finally woke up. Only he found himself in a dark bedroom.

Confusion written clearly on his face, the onyx-eyed boy slowly got out of the bed and walked toward the window.

It was obviously night, and, judging by how few people were out, it had to be late. It was the night of the full moon, and the moonlight spilled over the Uchiha's pale face, making him look enerthal. Not that Sasuke noticed or anything.

He turned away from the window and took a better look at the bedroom he was in. Whoever's it was kept it neat and homey.

Sasuke walked toward the door and peaked out through the small crack he allowed himself to have. He could distinctively hear someone softly snoring from the far end of the hallway. So, being the stealthy ninja that he was, the Uchiha carefully made his way to the end of the narrow hallway.

Once he reached the end, he found himself in a relatively small living room that was connected to the kitchen. This meant that Sasuke was in someone's apartment rather than a house.

A rather loud snore woke Sasuke from his observing. Slowly, he walked toward the couch and looked down.

His expression softened immensely as he saw Naruto peacefully sleeping with a blanket covering his slim body.

Seeing that he wasn't in a stranger's apartment, Sasuke quietly headed back to the bedroom, deciding to talk to the blonde in the morning.

"Oh, Sasuke, you're up."

Sasuke, surprised, turned around to look at the yawning Uzamaki, hair disheveled as usual.

Regaining his composure, the Uchiha made his way over to Naruto and took a seat next to him.

Sasuke wasted no time in asking Naruto if he was serious about him being the head of his fanclub, something that Naruto notably pointed out.

"Yet, I was serious. As you may have guessed, the subject we were talking about was none other than you."

Sasuke was still very confused. "But why would you be the Head of **my** fanclub?"

Naruto sighed and looked down at his hands, which were playing with the hem of his shirt. "Because I've loved you since that day when I was walking home and you were on the dock. At first, I didn't know what the feeling was. I figured that it must have been have been because of your smile, something you rarely did, and I was just excited that I actually got to see it. A few years after the murders, I realized what the feeling was. I could see that all of the girls liked you, so I started a fanclub dedicated to you so that I could find out more about you."

Naruto took a deep breath and continued. "Just incase you noticed my infatuation with you, I pretended that I hated you and told the girls that they should put up a good show so it would seem like they hated me. That day at the Academy when that guy, he was one of your fanguys by the way, bumped into me and we kissed, the girls were beyond pissed. That beating was no act. They, of course, apologized later, realizing that if I was the Head of your fanclub then I must've also liked you so they understood. When you left with Orochimaru, there wasn't much the club could do, if anything, so we all started dispersing, and half of the members realized that they just liked you because of your looks or because of your family line, and they went their separate ways. The other half, including myself, reorganized the moment you came back. Only recently have most members left because they found someone who loves them and they love them back."

Naruto looked back into Sasuke's eyes. "That's when I decided that it was probably a good idea for the other members to get on with their lives. Sakura and Ino were the only ones that knew how much I loved you so they helped a great deal in getting most of the members to quit the club. The ones that were left were gonna help slowly close the fanclub so you wouldn't notice and think that something was up. That's pretty much it."

It took a few minutes, but Sasuke finally digested all of the information and, suddenly, smiled.

Naruto looked up at him, curious as to why the normally cold Uchiha would be smiling, and now of all times.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, and gave him a chaste kiss, leaving Naruto breathless and wanting more.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with lust and love filled eyes. "This better not be a dream."

Sasuke chuckled, and lightly kissed the bottom of Naruto's jaw, whispering, "If this is a dream then I don't want to wake up."

Naruto smiled and Sasuke lifted him up bridal style, walking toward the bedroom. "And I'm going to make sure that this isn't a dream, or, rather, a fantasy."

Naruto blushed at the hidden meaning behind the Uchiha's words but didn't protest as Sasuke gently placed him on his own bed, before getting on top of him and placing another sensual kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Are you ready?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "I've been ready."

You don't even know how hard it was for me to make this as descriptive as possible. Actually, it only took me about an hour to write. Which isn't too bad if I do ay so myself. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I'm REALLY sorry about the late update. I have another oneshot ready to go. I just need to type it up on my computer since my laptop, unfortunately, doesn't have internet. I would like you all to vote on whether or not you want lemon in the next oneshot. The ending would certainly allow it without being confusing. Also, along with that vote, don't forget to REVIEW!


	5. Our Song

Summary: It was the opening of the new bar, and the newest couple in Konoha, Kiba and Hinata, had invited everyone there for a celebration. This included the couples Naruto and Sasuke, Shikamaru and Temari, and Gaara and Neji.

Our Song

_BEEP BEEP BEE-SMASH_

Naruto rolled over and continued sleeping.

"Wake up, koi"

…

"Naruto?"

…

Sasuke sighed and walked up to Naruto's sleeping figure, hidden under two heavy blankets and a towel…don't ask. Anyway. With a bucket of icy water and a Hershey bar, Sasuke counted to three.

One

Two…

THREE!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Sasuke, you TEME! Wait until I get my hands on-"

Naruto's yells were silenced as Sasuke covered his lips with his own.

Lightly parting his lips from Naruto's, Sasuke handed Naruto the Hershey bar and walked off, leaving his soaking wet boyfriend to try and contemplate what had just happened.

Neji and Gaara

A white eyed boy yawned as the sun hit the horizon. Looking over to his right, he found that his fiancé was still fast asleep, something that was new to the red haired boy.

Neji smiled at his sleeping angel and stretched before getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom to take a nice, hot shower.

Sometime during that shower, Gaara decided it was time to get up, and looked over to his partner's empty spot.

He shot up and out of the bed, trying to find Neji…that was until he heard the shower going in the bathroom.

Smirking devilishly, Gaara started mentally humming the Mission Impossible song and tiptoed to the bathroom door.

Slowly and cautiously, he turned the knob, making sure that Neji wouldn't hear it.

"Good morning, Gaara. Can I…help you with something?"

Gaara smirked. "You could say that."

Neji sighed, and, after tightening the towel around his waist, followed Gaara back into the bedroom.

Shikamaru and Temari

_YAWN_

Shikamaru stretched as Temari made an overly loud yawn.

"Troublesome…"

Temari pouted and crossed her arms. "You're so mean, Shiky. Can't you think of anything better to say in the mornings?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and got out of their bed. "No…"

And with that said from our "very" talkative friend, he walked into the kitchen to…watch Temari make breakfast.

Temari sighed and shook her head, but smiled and skipped after Shikamaru.

"What would you like for breakfast today, Shiky?"

"Toast…I guess."

Temari took out the toaster and put in two pieces of bread.

While she was waiting for the toast to finish, she literally jumped onto Shikamaru's lap, and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you, Shikamaru…no matter how lazy you are."

He smiled. "I love you too, Mari…no matter how troublesome you are."

Kiba and Hinata

"K-Kiba? W-what are y-you doing h-here?"

It was about eight in the morning and Kiba was standing on Hinata's doorstep.

"I thought we could get the bar ready for the party later today."

Hinata blushed. "W-why would you n-need me to be t-there too?"

Kiba put his hand behind his head and gave her an embarrassed smile. "Well, I was thinking of putting every couples', you know, 'song' onto a CD so that we could play it when we're all there. But I don't remember any of the songs and I know you do."

Hinata nodded and grabbed a jacket.

Twelve Hours Later (A.K.A. 8 P.M.)

"PARTY TIME!"

Sasuke shook his head and lightly smiled. "Must you be so loud, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned. "If I wasn't loud then you wouldn't love me half as much as you do."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but put his arm around Naruto's waist, bringing him closer to himself.

On the way down the street, they met up with Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, and Temari.

Temari looked at all of them and pouted. "It's not fair. Hinata and I are gonna be the only taken girls there."

Neji rolled his eyes…or at least everyone thought he did. "That's what happens when half of your friends are gay."

Temari shrugged. "I guess."

Gaara looked away from Neji for a minute and yawned. "We're here."

The inside of the bar were Ino, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Ten Ten, Lee, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, and all of the other jounins.

Kiba dragged Hinata over to them and smiled. "You're just in time."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "In time for what?"

Hinata blushed. "Y-you'll s-see."

Kiba looked back at Kakashi and grinned. "Alright, play it!"

For all the times that we

We ever were to be

Look at us, baby

Look at us now

For every day that I should have you by my side

We'll make it, baby

Look at us now

Gaara and Neji looked at Kiba and Hinata in shock. The two just smiled and motioned for them to dance. Neji smiled and looked over at Gaara, offering him his hand. Gaara was still surprised so Neji took his hand and led him to the makeshift dance floor.

For every night I pray

I know that you will stay

Look at us, baby

Look at us now

Remembering the time our love was not so fine

We made it, baby

Look at us now

Baby, look at us

Everybody believed we would never be

Look at us up above

We are so in love

Every day in your arms

Baby, can't go wrong

We are strong

Look at us now

Gaara looked up at Neji wide eyed. "This is our song. How did they know?"

Neji smiled. "Hinata's my cousin, and Kiba knows everything."

For all the times that we

We ever were to be

Look at us, baby

Look at us now

For every day that I should have you by my side

We'll make it, baby

Look at us now

For every night I pray

I know that you will stay

Look at us, baby

Look at us now

Gaara smiled and leaned into Neji's chest, letting him lead.

Remembering the time our love was not so fine

We made it, baby

Look at us now

Baby, look at us

Baby, look at us

Baby, look at us

Baby, look at us

Everybody believed we would never be

Look at us up above

We are so in love

Every day in your arms

Baby, can't go wrong

We are strong

Look at us now

Sasuke turned to Naruto and smirked. "May I have this dance?"

For every night I dream

Together you and me

Look at us, baby

Look at us now

When a flower blooms

The glowing of the moon

We'll make it, baby

Look at us now

Naruto laughed and nodded, taking Sasuke's hand as he led them to the floor.

Though everyone believed

That we could never be

Look at us, baby

Look at us now

Though all the hurt is gone

I knew it all along

We'd make it, baby

Look at us now

Baby, look at us

Baby, look at us

Baby, look at us

Shikamaru sighed. "This is so troublesome. Temari, do you want to dance?"

Temari giggled and nodded.

Baby, look at us

Baby, look at us

Baby, look at us

For every night I dream

Baby, look at us

For every night I dream

Baby, look at us

For every night I dream

Baby, look at us

For every night I dream (20 times-dream)

For every night I dream

The more I do believe

Look at us, baby

Look at us now

A bird up in the sky

Our love will never die

We'll make it, baby

Look at us now

In all you ever do

I know you will be true

Look at us, baby

Look at us now

A story of a kind

This one should never die

We'll make it, baby

Look at us now

Baby, look at us

Neji and Gaara looked at each other for a moment longer, and then walked up to Kiba and Hinata.

"Thank you. That was quite…unexpected."

Kiba grinned and Hinata nodded, playing with her fingers.

Kiba looked at the other couples. "Oh, but it's not over yet. Kakashi!"

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
take me with you back to wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland

Shikamaru's eyes widened, but smiled nevertheless.

you catch me with a spear  
I follow you anywhere  
You lead me into temptation  
condition me to enjoy  
I'm like a kid with a toy  
I'm losing my concentration 

"Would you like to dance, 'Mari?"

One kiss from you I'm on fire  
your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss   
every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

Temari nodded, tears at the corners of her eyes.

Shikamaru smiled once again, and took her hand, leading her out to the dance floor.

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, and Hinata joined the couple, but the two lovers didn't notice. To them, it was just the two of them.

I dream of you every night  
feel like I'm losing my mind  
this feelin just getting stronger  
my head is spinnin around  
you play with me but I'm bound  
I can't resist any longer

One kiss from you I'm on fire  
your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

You know that I'm hypnotized  
Each time I look in your eyes  
You know I couldn't disguise  
And I couldn't resist  
Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
Ooh its heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Baby don't resist me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
and I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss

You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
and I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss

Temari walked over to Kiba and hugged him, whispering, "Thank you."

Shikamaru nodded at both of them and smiled as Temari latched herself onto him.

"Next one, Kakashi!"

You know everything that I'm afraid of

You do everything I shouted

Everybody wants you

Everybody loves you

Hinata's eyes widened and she looked at Kiba who was smiling gently, something she couldn't remember him ever doing before.

I know I should tell you how I feel

I wish everyone would disappear

Every time you call me

I'm too scared to be me

And I'm too shy to say

Kiba blushed lightly as Hinata kept staring t him. "Umm…I put it on the CD after you left. I thought I could surprise you with it. Guess it worked. Umm…do you want to dance?"

Oh

I've got a crush on you

I hope you feel the way that I do

I get a rush when I'm with you

Oh, I've got a crush on you

A crush on you

Hinata shook herself out of her shock and nodded.

You know I'm the one that you can talk to

Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know

I just want to hold you

You say exactly how you feel about her

I wonder could you ever think of me that way

I've got a crush on you

I hope you feel the way that I do

I get a rush when I'm with you

Oh, I've got a crush on you

A crush on you

Oh, I wish I could tell somebody

But there's no one to talk to

Nobody knows I've got a crush on you

A crush on you

I got a crush

Hey, Hey

Yeah, Yeah

Hey, Hey

I got a crush

I got a crush on you

A crush on you

You say everything that no one says

But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel

I will always want you

I will always love

I've got a crush on you

I hope you feel the way that I do

I get a rush when I'm with you

Oh, I've got a crush on you

A crush on you

I've got a crush on you

I hope you feel the way that I do

I get a rush when I'm with you

Oh, I've got a crush on you

A crush on you

Hinata blushed and kissed Kiba in front of everyone.

When she pulled back, her face was a bright red but she managed to talk without stuttering. "Thank you, Kiba. That was very sweet of you."

Kiba blushed until he was about as red as a tomato. He cleared his throat and said, "And the last one, Kakashi! Sasuke's and Naruto's song."

Ha-Ha! Well now we call this the art of mating.

But there are several other very important differences

Between human beings and animals that you should know about.

Everyone's eyes widened as they realized what song this was. Not even Hinata and Kiba knew, and they were the ones that put it on the CD.

I'd appreciate your input.

Naruto blushed at all of the stares, but Sasuke just chuckled.

"Well, Naruto, would you like to dance?"

Naruto nodded, and hid his face in Sasuke's shoulder once they got onto the dance floor.

Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought

Me and you do the kind of things only Prince would sing about

So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts

Yes I'm Siskel yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up

You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds

I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hash browns

Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined

To make me rise an hour later just like Daylight Savings Time

Do it now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do it on the Discovery Channel

Do it again now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do it on the Discovery Channel

Gettin' horny now

Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket

Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it

Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas

But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"

So if I capsize on your thighs high tide B-5 you sunk my battleship

Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip

So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle

And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"

Do it now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

Do it again now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

Gettin' horny now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

Do it again now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

Do it now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

Do it again now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

Gettin' horny now

Naruto moved his head back and looked up at Sasuke, face so red it looked like he created a new shade of red.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, hands still wrapped around his waist. He leaned down and whispered in Naruto's ear, "Well, that was certainly interesting. Wasn't it?"

They walked back to the others, all of whom were still staring at them.

Ino and Sakura were the first ones to snap out of it and they both bursted out laughing. "That was your song? It wasn't even romantic! Where was your first date?"

Sasuke smirked while Naruto just groaned. "You know that club at the edge of the village?"

They immediately stopped laughing, and looked at them. "You went there?! But don't they have rooms for, you know, sex?"

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, and licked his lips. "Yes. Yes they do. Weren't those beds comfortable, Naruto-koi?"

Naruto looked up and glared at him. "Maybe for you, but I was too sore to notice."

I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile but we didn't have a working computer because we were moving. Anyway. If any of you want a chapter dedicated to Sasuke's and Naruto's first date at the club (That includes lemon) then I will be taking a vote on it. So review and tell me whether you want the lemon or not. Keep in mind I want you to tell me if you liked this chapter too.


	6. Their Story is Like a Dance

Send me an angel

Send me an angel

Right now

Right now

He stood there, leaning casually against the stone pillar. To anyone who didn't know him, he might have not even been there. But there was something about this particular man that was so captivating, you would find that you couldn't tear your eyes off of him. Nor would you be able to concentrate on anything or anyone else.

His face was covered with a delicate porcelain mask, his eyes flashing through the slits. He was gazing intently at the man across the room. This man carried an air of innocence, yet something clung to that air that reeked of malicious intent. His azure eyes flashed red for a mere second. However, that was all it took for the other man to know who he was, the man hiding behind the blood red mask.

He seemed to glide across the room, carrying an elegance that seemed to leak out of his every pore. He stopped in front of the cerulean blue eyed man. His crimson, soft, lips moved carefully and precisely. And the other man smiled.

They moved to the balcony. For a moment, they said nothing. And then, as if they could communicate through their bodies, their hands met. One hand gently placed on the waist, while the other man's placed his on the shoulder. And they danced. Beautifully, never missing a step, they intertwined until they became one person. Then they would move apart.

This dance dripped with emotion. It held a story. A story of loneliness, happiness, anger, jealousy, joy, betrayal, and love. Death and blood were interpreted by the sadness that shone in their eyes. This love they shared, fleeting in its grasp, was dangerous. It was not approved. It was forbidden. It was painful, and yet, at the same time, it was so very fulfilling that the very thought of leaving the other left them gasping for breath as their heart began to tear.

Their masks flew away in the wind, and their eyes met. Obsidian black and azure blue. The night's starless sky and the morning day's cloud free sky. Two complete opposites. Move in perfect harmony like a delicate dance between two lovers. It was unnerving, the emotions that floated through the air. Free for the other to interpret, and either criticize or understand.

The black eyed man's very being was covered in his emotions, there for the other to observe. Bloodlust, betrayal, hate. All understood by the other.

The blue eyed man's emotions, too, clung to his body. Loneliness, pain, revenge. Understood by the other.

There was but one emotion left flittering in the air. Neither paid any heed to it. There was no need to as they had both discussed the forbidden subject.

Masks were put back on. Eyes were once again hidden. Hands and arms were removed from the other's. The two stepped back inside the crowded ballroom, and took their rightful places at different sides of the room.

Their love was never meant to have a happy ending.

"_I love you…Naruto……"_

"_I love you too…Sasuke….."_


End file.
